I Hate You, Goodbye!
by POT fff
Summary: Hindi ako martir para magtiyagang mahalin ka kung ayaw mo sa akin. TezukaOC


Lahat ng pangalang nabanggit ay hango sa mga fan girl ni Tezuka sa pahinang Prince of Tennis (for Filipino fans) sa Facebook. Kung nais mong magawan ng love story kapares ang iyong paboritong bishounen ng POT, mangyaring mag-iwan ng komento sa istoryang ito.

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate You, Goodbye<strong>

_ni: Mary Sue_

Ilang araw na rin ang lumipas mula ng mapapayag ni Fumiho si Tezuka sa isang date. Tama ang iyong narinig, iyon ang kaunaunahang date nila ni Tezuka ngunit bakit hindi siya masaya? Matagal na niyang pinangarap na dumating ang oras na iyon upang masolo at makapagtapat siya ng pag-ibig sa nag-iisang mailap na captain ng Seishun Gakuen ngunit ang lahat ng kanyang pangarap ay biglang naglaho.

"Imouto pala ha…" sambit nii Fumiho sa sarili at nagbuntong hininga sabay tingin sa lantang mga dilaw na rosas na nakatapon sa basurahan.

"Aysus, kung makadrama ito, parang katapusan na ng mundo. Ano ba ang inaasahan mo kay Tezuka? Hello~?" side comment ni Hanami, isa sa kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Siguro nga masyado lang akong umasa. Ang tanga-tanga ko talaga para maniwala na magugustuhan niya ako." Tugon niya.

"Eh ano naman kung tinawag ka niyang imouto? At least naglevel-up na ang tawag niya sa'yo. Ano ka ba? Kung tutuusin nga base sa pag-stalk ko sa date mo eh may 1% probability na gusto ka rin ni Tezuka. Alam mo naman yung lalaki na yun pakipot effect. Hindi katulad ni Shiraishi na kung mapag flirt eh ganun ganun nalang. Hmmpff! Ewan ko ba ba sa panda na yun. Dagdagan ko pa black eye nun eh."

Nagbuntong hininga ulit si Fumiho at iniwan si Hanami. Kahit anong pagpalubag ng loob pa ang sabihin nila sa kanya ay hinding hindi niya mapapatawad ang lalaking may kagagawan ng paghihirap ng kanyang kalooban. Si Tezuka kaya ang first love niya at hindi na iyon magbabago.

Speaking of Tezuka, nasaan nga ba ang insensitive na lalaking iyon? Obviously nasa tennis court at pinapanood ang lahat ng nagprapractice. Mula nang nakaraang date, wala siyang binanggit kahit kaninuman sa mga nangyari kahit na kulitin siya ni Echizen ay sobrang dedma lang siya. At sa katunayan, sinugod pa siya ni Sanada at pinangaralan kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng Ojou-sama dahil kumalat ang balita na may gusto siyang tawagin ng ganito. Kung gusto niyong malaman kung kanino napulot ni Sanada ang chismis na ito, pwes ganito lang yan.

Sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari ay naisama ni Tezuka sa kanyang mga notebook ang kanyang diary na nabasa ni Inui na ikinuwento niya sa best friend Yanagi niya na nagbalita naman kay Sanada. Kaya ang nagmamaganda err… nagmamagandang loob na concern kuno-kuno na fukubuchou ay kinompronta naman si Tezuka. Tsk, tsk… may pa-don't let your guard down, guard down pang nalalaman si Tezuka mabubuko rin naman pala ang iniisip niya.

Teka, ano nga ba ang ibig sabihin kapag tinawag kang Ojou-sama? Kung ang isang lalaki ay nagbibigay ng mataas na respeto sa iyo at tinitignan ka bilang isang prinsesa, yan ang ojou-sama. Maaari rin itong itawag ng lalaki sa isang babae na kanyang napupusuan. Yun bang mas higher level sa term na kanojo or gelpren eka nga ni Akaya. Isa pang katumbas na salita nito ay "MY LADY". Ok, back to the story.

Friday night, papalubog na ang araw ngunit sana library pa rin si Tezuka upang manghiram ng libro. As usual magbabasa nanaman siya sa weekends. Sa kabilang banda ay mas lumalalim naman ang depresiyon na nadarama ni Fumiho.

"I hate you Tezuka! I hate you! I want the old you because the new you sucks! Galit ako sa'yo, you are my first love pero ano ang ginawa mo? You loose this game not me!" litanya ni Fumiho with matching paiyak-iyak sa harap ng computer.

Lingid sa kaniyang kaalaman ay kanina pa siya ini-stalk ng mga data freak niyang kaibigan na hinack ang webcam ng computer niya.

"Mwahahaha… hoy Harumi mukhang hindi maka-get over ang lola."

"Eh sino bas a palagay mo ang authoress ng lahat ng nangyari? Alam mo kasi hindi lahat ng babae eh katulad mo!"

"Aba, ano ba ang ginawa ko. Advice ko lang naman kay Tezuka magpakadesente at magpakatotoo~"

"Hay ewan ko sa'yo. Tignan mo tuloy may ibang nasasaktan."

"Analyze the situation Harumi. Ano sa palagay mo ang mangyayari kung magpapaka love sick teenager si Tezuka? Tsk, hindi mo ba alam na may mga makarating sa akin na feedback na ayaw na nila kay Tezuka. Hay… kawawang buchou."

"Nakarating sa'yo na feedback o na-stalk mong feedback? Stalker!"

"Hay naku makaalis na nga at may tuturuan pa akong gumawa ng chocolates."

Samantalang nakatanggap si Fumiho ng isang mensahe mula kay Niou na magkita daw sila sa malapit na park. Tama ang iyong nabasa, si Niou Masaharu. Liban kasi kay Tezuka ay malapit din sa kanya ang trickster ng Rikkaidai. Minsan na rin silang nagdate at super nag-enjoy siya unlike kay Tezuka. Hay naku, Tezuka nanaman? Erase, erase… wag na ngang pag-usapan ang walang kwentang lalaki nayan.

"Yo~ whazzup?" bati ni Niou.

"Niou, as you can see I am so depress. Tezuka-kun is so annoying. I hate him," with matching hugs kay Niou.

"Aww.. its ok, just cry up to your heart's content," sagot naman ni Niou sabay tapik ng hinay-hinay sa likod ni Fumiho.

"I hate him! Parang kung sinong gwapo na walang katapat. Marami pa naman diyang iba! Nandyan pa naman si Atobe, si Shiraishi, si Marui, ikaw… arghhhh basta! Tell me Niou, am I not good enough to act?"

"Act as what? Lahat naman tayo dumarating sa point na gusto nang mag-give up," tugon ni Niou with all sincerity.

"I want to quit."

"What?"

"I said I want to quit!"

"Again?"

"Quit!"

"Hn?"

"Arghhhh!"

"Now tell me, what do you think of Tezuka?" tanong ng silver haired bishi.

"He's such a bastard!" reply ni Fumiho firmly.

"Hoy, Tezuka narinig mo yun? You're such a bastard womanizer daw!" sigaw ni Niou.

Paglingon ni Fumiho sa likuran ay nakita niya ang hindi inaasahang nilalang. Naroon si Tezuka nakatayo sa di kalayuan, bagsak ang mga balikat habang dala-dala ang 'di mawaring homemade chocolate na kanyang ginawa.

**~WAKAS~**


End file.
